


Filled with Royalty

by Anonymous



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An omega going through heat on their own is a danger. Both to themselves and everyone around them.





	Filled with Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eri_quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/gifts).



> This is unbetaed and written for most likely the only other person on Ao3 who appreciates the idea of Merlin/Uther as much as I do.
> 
> This fic is heavily Uther-centric, so run away now if that isn't your thing.

 

Uther watched from his chambers as the messenger galloped towards the northern gates and out into the woods. He'd chosen his most skilled rider, the fastest horse, but only the gods could say if it would make any difference.

Curse the boy, hadn't he been keeping track of the time? Arthur should have known better than anyone that this was soon to come. And yet here he was, on a patrol of the northernmost territories when his presence was needed here.

Gaius’s eyes had been wide with worry when he announced to Uther than Arthur's omega was in heat. It was early, Gaius attempted to explain, to pardon the circumstances Arthur had put them in. Merlin wasn't meant to enter his cycle for another week. But it didn't matter what the explanation was, the fact remained that the omega was in heat with no alpha to help him through it.

“How long can he last, safely, without Arthur?”

“A day, perhaps a little longer.” Gaius wrung his hands anxiously. “It would be different if he were not bonded. Unbonded omegas can undergo any number of solo heats without harm. But Merlin needs an alpha now. Without one it could damage his ability to maintain regularity to his cycles and remain fertile in the future.”

Uther cursed. Arthur was at least a day’s ride away by now, more depending on how easily the messenger managed to find him. Something would have to be done.

“Arrange for the boy to be brought to my chambers. Ensure he only comes into contact with betas on his transfer. We do not need to risk any incidents.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow uncertainly, but he did not argue. He too could see this was the only way.

 

* * *

 

  
Uther had had only one mate in his day. His omega Ygraine was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. When she passed after bearing Arthur, he refused to even consider marrying a beta queen, even if the bond was in name only. But Arthur was a young man now, and Ygraine had been gone many years. Perhaps the time for denying himself was drawing to a close.

Uther avoided his rooms as long as he could. He inspected his men, handled a squabble over a few cows wandering into another man’s land, ate dinner with Morgana, whose alpha Leon was on patrol with Arthur. When the sun began to set and the day was nearing its close with no sign of his son, he knew he could put it off no longer.

His chambers were stifling when he entered them. Uther could smell nothing but the omega’s heat, never forgotten since the one and only time he'd had the pleasure of being near during the mating. Arthur had been reluctant that night, too reluctant for Uther to push his advantage, but he'd never forgotten the way the omega Merlin had looked at him, a second alpha to soothe his burning insides.

The omega was limp and whimpering on the bed. The evidence of his own attempts to deal with his heat were pooled around him, his cock red and raw from frustrated pulls. A smooth wooden phallus hung abandoned between his legs. His face was screwed up in pain and defeat.

Merlin looked up when Uther entered, letting out a distressed whine when it was not his mate. Uther had to draw on all of his self-control to keep from pouncing on him. Instead he helped the boy sit up and drink from a glass of cool water. “How does it feel?” he asked softly.

Merlin turned pleading eyes on him, shadowed by an annoyance that made Uther want to laugh. “It hurts.”

“Arthur is on his way. It was foolish of him to leave you so close to your heat.”

“It wasn't supposed to happen now,” Merlin defended, whether himself or Arthur it wasn't clear. “It's never come so early before.”

“You'd never been with child before either.” Uther stroked a hand down the boy's side, slightly sticky with sweat and come. “Your cycles will be off for a while until it adjusts to the new regimen.”

Merlin snorted, though he arched into the touch. “The regimen where Arthur fucks a baby into me every chance he gets?”

“That one exactly. You have already borne him a daughter, but precious as she is daughters cannot inherit the throne. For that you must have sons. Until then you must allow Arthur to breed you as many times as is necessary.”

“Or you could just let girls become heirs too.” Merlin whimpered as Uther’s fingers drifted near his sensitive cock, not quite touching yet.

“One day, perhaps. But that is not the law as it currently stands, and so we will take no chances. Gaius tells me allowing you to go through this heat without an alpha may prohibit your ability to provide me the sons Camelot needs.”

“Provide you?”

Uther smirked. “Arthur may be your alpha, boy. But I am your king.”

He wrapped a hand tightly around Merlin's cock and tugged. It was barely a few pumps before he was coming with a moan. Uther climbed on the bed, easing the omega’s legs apart and grasping the wooden phallus. He carefully withdrew it, not sure how much slick would be on it by this point. He need not have worried. The boy's hole was sopping, mouthing at the air with its need to be filled.

“See, you can hardly stand to be empty for long.” Uther thrust the phallus back in, then stilled his hand. “You need something inside you. An alpha cock. Alpha seed. An alpha child.”

“Arthur's child,” Merlin snapped back, but his voice wasn't firm enough to be entirely convincing. His fingers grasped at the sheets, his hips bucking for more movement inside himself.

Uther complied with another harsh thrust, prodding the part inside Merlin that made him moan loudly. “You need alpha seed to remain healthy. Do you wish to be consumed by this heat forever? Burning inside with no relief?” Merlin whimpered. “I can provide that relief, boy.”

He ensured the wooden phallus was lodged firmly in Merlin's hole before crawling up the bed. Merlin's mouth had captivated him last time he'd watched him in heat. He'd wanted to take it, to feel that wet heat around his member, but his son had kept him away. Now it was here before him again, lips being licked almost unconsciously with barely hidden hunger in the omega’s eyes.

“I will not take you against your will.” Even if it might mean both their deaths to walk away. “The choice is yours.”

Merlin whined again in frustration. Uther wondered if the word no was about to emerge from those pretty lips. Surely the omega had to see that he had little choice, even if Uther was trying to offer the facsimile of one. Arthur would be back soon, but not soon enough to provide the relief his mate needed.

Though it would certainly be too soon for Uther’s own relief.

Just as Uther knew he'd have to leave now if he would be able to leave at all, Merlin nodded. That was all he needed.

Uther shed his clothing perfunctorily. He'd waited far too long for this, twenty-odd years if he was honest, and he would not wait any longer. Merlin's mouth was slightly open already as he watched, panting slightly from the pain of his heat and the visual stimulation in front of him. Uther straddled his chest, then slipped a finger between those bitten red lips, a curl of satisfaction settling in his groin when Merlin curled his tongue around it wetly. He quickly removed the finger and replaced it with his cock.

Merlin was too far gone in craving from his heat to participate the way Uther was sure he could, but it didn't matter. Uther had taken an educational role the last time he'd been in this situation, and he didn't mind taking the same role now. “I do hope you aren't so useless when Arthur takes you. It is your duty to give him pleasure whenever and however he chooses to take you.” Not that he minded the lack of forwardness. He was too aroused himself to last long if Merlin had been able to take him with any skill. He thrust his cock deeply once, then again when Merlin's eyes blew wide with a complete lack of anything regarding fear or pain. The boy’s throat convulsed around him, and hands came up to grip his thighs. “One day perhaps Arthur will allow you to have this all at once, your king taking your mouth, your prince breeding that fine arse. You can finally be as your kind was created to be, full from all angles.”

Merlin bucked under him with a whine, the vibrations from his throat traveling deliciously up Uther’s cock. The next moment he went limp, confirming he had just come. Uther wasn't far behind, his knot beginning to swell. Not truly wanting to choke the boy- not permanently at any rate- Uther withdrew slightly, allowing his come to be swallowed lazily with a only a minimal amount of coughing.

It wasn't what the omega needed, not by a long shot, but it was enough to cool his urges for a brief moment. For Uther, it was enough to send a way of drowsiness over him. He wasn't a young man anymore, for all this boy made him feel invigorated. He moved to Merlin's side, curling an arm around him and breathing in the hot scent still pouring off him. It was enough to have his engorged knot spilling a bit more against Merlin's back. He drifted off to a frustrated huff that made him chuckle even as he fell asleep.

He came to some time later to Merlin grinding back against him. Uther’s cock slipped dangerously between his pert cheeks, occasionally catching on the rim of the boy's loosened hole but never quite slipping in. Instantly awake, Uther gripped Merlin's hips with bruising fingers, stilling him. This was what he'd come here for. This was what his son’s omega needed, an alpha knot in his arse and alpha seed filling him to the brim. Uther's hips stuttered forward, and Merlin fought to push back as his cock caught just on the edge, but no further. All it would take was one thrust, and he'd be seated in that slick heat. Probably only a few more before his knot would swell and he'd spill within the omega, breeding him as the act was intended.

“Please,” Merlin begged in a whisper, hand coming up to grip tightly over Uther's.

If Uther bred him successfully, the child he bore would be the king’s. Not Arthur's. Not Merlin's mate’s, not his granddaughter’s sibling.

Uther's hips drew back, then thrust forward. His cock settled between Merlin's thighs. He rocked forward and back again, a mimicry of the act of fucking that was all he could bring himself to. He wasn't sure if Merlin was disappointed or relieved, his cries were only for the pleasure of having a hand find its way to his own heat raw shaft. Uther took pains to bring him off twice before considering his own needs.

He was just collapsing to take another rest and allow his once more untied knot to die down when he noticed the figure in the doorway. Arthur must have stripped his mail before coming up, but he was otherwise still dressed for riding, clothes dusty from the road and his frantic ride back. His face was a mix of emotions as he stared at the scene on the bed. Uther couldn't make out any of them, too tired from his exertion and the heady feeling of heat-scent.

“Arthur.”

Merlin's sigh, so contented and loving it almost hurt Uther's heart for what he'd long ago lost, broke the spell holding Arthur in the doorway, and he rushed forward, shedding clothes as he crosses the room. Uther barely had time to get out of the way when the two crashed together. Merlin, exhausted as he also was from going so long in his heat, seemed to take energy from Arthur’s presence, kissing him deeply as Arthur explored his body with bruising fingers. Uther wondered if his son could taste his father on his tongue, and the thought was almost enough to make his groin twitch a bit more.

Arthur wasted no time plunging into Merlin, taking the prize that in the end Uther had had to accept could not be his. Merlin smiled hazily at his mate, all but limp from satisfaction at finally getting his knot. Then he turned his head towards Uther, and the smile grew more sly. Merlin pulled Arthur’s head back down to his, kissing him sloppily on the neck and jaw while never breaking eye contact with Uther.

 _One day_ , his gaze said.

Uther rose and gathered his clothes even as his son grunted in completion, breeding his beloved mate once more. The king met Merlin's eyes again before slipping out of the room, echoing the promise he'd made earlier back.

 _One day, you will be filled with royalty_.

 


End file.
